Mentalist Episode Tag: Rhapsody in Red, 3x22
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Unashamedly fluffy continuation of the music themed episode. Jisbon friendship. Spoilers: 3x22.  No copyright infringement intended.


A/N: The end of this episode had a surreal quality, and I expected Lisbon to awaken Jane from a dream. So that's what I did with my tag. Embrace the fluffiness…

**Episode Tag: Rhapsody in Red, 3x22**

_**Duet**_

As the music came to a crescendo around him, Jane played with his whole heart, rejoicing in the sheer beauty of it, feeling happier than he had in years. Then, in a jarring instant, it all melted away.

"Jane? Jane! Wake up! You're making those weird noises again."

"Huh?" Still caught up in the dream, Jane was slow to fully let go of it; reality was such a poor substitute, especially for him. Lisbon spoke again, shaking him this time.

"I'm locking my office for the night, so if you want to stay here, you'll have to sleep on your own couch."

Reluctantly, Jane sighed, feeling bereft at the loss of such perfection. He opened one eye to look at her in irritation. "I was dreaming, Lisbon. It was so wonderful. I was slappin' the bass."

"What?" Lisbon's eyes went unbidden to his crotch, then skittered away in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. "Ew," she exclaimed.

He laughed heartily at her epic misunderstanding, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "No, Lisbon. I was _playing_ the _double_ _bass_, you know, the instrument? Slappin' the bass?" He waited a beat to see if she was comprehending. "You ever see _I Love You, Man?_"

"No."

"Lovely movie. I saw it with Cho. Anyway, in my dream I began just playing by myself on stage in the concert hall, then other musicians joined in and we were really jammin'. It was great. I wish you could have been there."

"If it was a dream, I could have been," she pointed out.

"Sorry, Lisbon. Guess there wasn't any call for a triangle player."

"I did _not_ play the triangle." They were back to their old guessing game—well_, Jane's_ guessing game. Lisbon still wasn't telling what instrument she'd played in her high school band, and it still drove him crazy. She grinned. "Nice try. I never would have figured _you_ for a musician, though."

"Oh Lisbon, had I not been a carney or a grifter or a fake psychic, it was my fondest wish to be in a band, or maybe even a conductor."

Lisbon raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What? You can't see me as a great musician? I'm wounded, Lisbon. Seriously wounded." He closed his eyes again, turning his face away to pout into the couch cushion.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at his sincere display of effrontery.

"Well what _could_ you see me doing, may I ask?"came his muffled question.

She thought about it a moment, leaning back against the edge of her desk. "I don't know… a mad scientist? Or a mad detective? Maybe even a mad chef? Day care worker? Honestly, Jane, I hadn't really thought about it before. You're so good at what you do now."

Having been at once insulted and complimented, Jane settled for an offended sniff.

"A male model?" she amended in amusement. He turned back toward her to bestow a look of utter contempt at the insulting suggestions.

"I'll have you know, Lisbon, that, given the right opportunity, I could have been an amazing instrumentalist."

"Musicians don't get paid much though, do they?" She pointed out. "And it takes a lot of hard work and practice. Why, you'd have to get off your couch for several hours at a time."

Just in time, she dodged the pillow he threw at her. "Go home, Lisbon. Go on, get out of my office." He waggled his fingers in the direction of the door.

She did laugh this time, then went over to the couch again, pulling on his arms. He allowed her to struggle with his weight a minute before finally giving in and sitting up, then standing stiffly, hands on his lower back. She propelled him through the door, flipping off the light and locking up behind them.

He followed her to the elevator. "Well, at least I didn't play the tuba," he said petulantly.

"Me neither," she said, as the doors slid open. They both stepped inside.

"Oboe?"

"Press the button, Jane," she hedged in amusement.

"Trumpet?"

**_Fine_**

A/N: Okay, seriously fluffy, I know. I can't help thinking this episode was giving us a laugh before punching us in the gut with next week's finale. If you've read all the spoilers, you already know this is going to be amazing and heart wrenching. I can't wait.

Also, if you've been looking for the newest chapter of "Red Tape," it's up now. I hope you get the chance to read it. And I'd love to hear your thoughts on this tag.


End file.
